There is a need in the art for methods and compositions that enhance the stability of proteins. There is particularly a need for compositions that enhance the stability of polymerases such as Taq polymerases so that they can retain enzymatic activity after short-term or long-term exposure to temperatures above freezing. There is also a need in the art for compositions that enhance polymerase fidelity, sensitivity, and yield.